


Looking Back

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Work, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby, you’ll regret me- The Mentors/Baby, You’ll Regret Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3-27-06.

~*~*~*~*~

_Baby, you’ll regret me._

She’d paid no heed to the softly spoken words at the time. She was so sure that he was wrong, that they could make it work. And they had made it work…for a while. Both Spike and Angel had Shanshued after the battle with the Senior Partners. She and Spike had started a new life together and she had thought he was happy. But, inevitably, wanderlust had taken hold. Oh, he had come back in the beginning, only being gone for a day or two at first, but slowly the time between him coming home to her and his time away grew. It grew until he didn’t come home at all.

Three years, four months, and fifteen days since the last time she’d seen him.

Willow marked the calendar with a sigh and slipped it back into her desk drawer. A tug on her skirt made her look down with a smile. She lifted the little girl onto her lap and rubbed her cheek against the top of the little head.

“Sad, mama?” the little girl asked.

“A little, Hannah,” Willow replied softly.

Hannah Angel reached for the framed photo on her mother’s desk. She said, “Dada home soon.”

Willow smiled at the picture of Angel holding a newborn Hannah. Angel had been a godsend since Spike had taken off for the last time. She’d grown to love him almost as much as she loved his wayward childe. He was the only father Spike’s daughter knew. They’d been married for almost a year.

“Yes he will, honey. Let’s get you cleaned up and we’ll get dinner ready.”

As she carried her daughter into the bathroom, Willow said a prayer for Spike. She hoped he managed to find whatever it was he was looking for; that maybe someday he’d realize what he’d left behind. But until then, she could only let him go and wish him well.

There were a lot of things Willow regretted in her life, but loving Spike wasn’t one of them.

-30-  



End file.
